


Weak Link

by AlvaDomer



Series: Pain is Just Weakness [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvaDomer/pseuds/AlvaDomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin has always had to depend on others to save him. This time is no different. But sometimes there is no rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak Link

**Author's Note:**

> This story could be very triggering to those who have experienced assault. I would not suggest this if you are sensitive to sexual violence. If you read it, we all need Jesus.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Armin called, closing the door behind him.

“Yes, perfect timing,” Erwin replied with a warm smile, tapping a stack of papers against his desk. He rose and Armin snapped to attention, his heels clicking as his fist shot to his chest. Erwin only laughed. “At ease, soldier. I simply called you in because there’s something we need to discuss.”

Armin thought for a moment as he folded his hands behind his back. Only several days ago they had met for a strategy discussion. How fast did this man develop his theories? Armin dismissed it with an internal shrug. Erwin was commander for a reason. “Was there something unusual in my field report?” he asked curiously.

“No, no. Your records were brilliant as usual,” Erwin explained casually, circling around his desk, slowly approaching the smaller blond.

Armin couldn’t contain the small grin that broke across his face. “Thank you, sir,” he gushed bashfully. Compliments from the commander were no small gesture.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from such a handsome young man,” Erwin continued.

Wait, what? Armin immediately felt his face begin to burn, and he knew his pale complexion gave away his embarrassment, which only made the deep shade of red turn darker. How was he supposed to respond to that? Thank you? I try? “Uh…so um, what did you need to talk to me about?” Armin mumbled, averting his gaze to anything except his commanding officer. Erwin continued to circle him, growing closer and closer until he was directly behind him.

“Oh, I just became tired of waiting,” Erwin explained vaguely, and Armin’s eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to decode the cryptic answer.

“I don’t-” Armin started, but his voice turned into a startled gasp as he felt a large hand grip his gluts firmly. The blood flushed from his face until it rivaled winter snow. “I-I have to go,” Armin sputtered, lurching from Erwin’s touch.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Erwin sighed, but now Armin couldn’t tear his eyes away from him. Did that really just happen? That man was at least twenty years older than him. That thought alone encouraged him to continue backing towards the door. But with every step Armin took back, Erwin took one forward.

“It’s-I-you-no one has to know,” Armin stuttered. His heart was hammering against his eardrums, and as Erwin grew nearer, he felt the hair on the back of his neck begin to prickle. He just had to get out, and they could both forget it ever happened.

Erwin nodded calmly. “That’s exactly what I was thinking. But before you go, I’d like you to take a look at those documents.” Was it really that easy for him to pretend it didn’t happen? Before Armin got the chance to refuse, Erwin added, “That’s an order.”

Armin’s small sigh came out ragged, skidding against his throat as his vocal cords began to restrict in fear. He just wanted to get out of there. “O…okay,” he whispered, struggling to swallow his saliva as he passed the man. This was unreal. Titans were supposed to be what terrified him. The commander’s job was to look after and protect his troops. Erwin Smith was the last man he should be afraid of. Just skim the report and run.

As Armin leaned over the desk, a startled scream ripped from his lungs. Erwin’s hips were thrust against his own as he was pushed flat against the wooden surface, the side of his face shoved against the oak. “Get off me!” Armin squealed, reaching behind him in a desperate attempt to push Erwin’s chest off his back. But as his legs flailed, Erwin only laughed.

“I’ve been waiting far too long for this,” Erwin purred, and Armin’s blood ran cold as he felt something hard press eagerly against his waist.

“W-wait, stop!” Armin’s whimper spiraled into a scream. “HEL-” his plea was cut off as Erwin clapped a hand over his mouth, but he sunk his teeth into the man’s palm.

“Ow, shit!” he hissed, snapping his arm back. His other hand took a fistful of Armin’s hair and slammed his head BAM! BAM! Twice against the unforgiving oak. White fireworks went off in Armin’s eyes, and tears began to lace his lashes. 

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” Erwin growled in his ear. “The less you struggle, the better it’ll feel,” he assured him in a tone that was supposed to be soothing. “Trust me.”

As the office came back into focus, Armin landed a vicious kick to Erwin’s groin. Erwin’s mouth formed a silent ‘o’ and he slumped to the ground, forehead against the floor. The instant Erwin recoiled, Armin slipped away, darting toward the door. “Help me! Somebody, please!” Armin screeched, reaching frantically for the handle.

He let out a horrified shriek as Erwin’s hands took hold of each of his shoulder straps from behind. Erwin snapped them both as if tearing through tissue paper.

The broken remains dangled at Armin’s waist as two strong arms lifted him off the ground, dragging him away from the only exit. “Please, please don’t!” Armin begged, thrashing pathetically as he was forced down on the desk again, this time on his back. Erwin pried Armin’s legs apart effortlessly, and again their hips met violently. “You don’t have to do this!” he wailed.

“But I want to,” Erwin dismissed him with ease. He leaned in, their noses almost touching. “Has anyone ever told you that you have a beautiful scream? Use it all you want, I called you when I did for a reason. Today’s training exercise won’t end for quite some time. It’s just you and me,” he cooed, and no matter how hard Armin pushed against him, Erwin didn’t budge. “I warned you about fighting,” Erwin grumbled, shaking his head shamefully. He took hold of each side of Armin’s collar and ripped his shirt open, little buttons flying in every direction as Armin shrieked. His eyes were wild with terror, and the first fearful tears began to slip down his cheeks.

Stop-stop! Please, I don’t want it!” Armin sobbed as he clawed at Erwin’s fingers, desperately clinging to the belt around the top of his pants; his last line of defense. But it was just as easy for Erwin to shred as his chest straps, and another button shot off as he ripped open Armin’s pants.

Armin switched from scratching to punching, his legs kicking the air viciously. He landed a hit to the man’s face, but his heart skipped a beat as Erwin simply started laughing. Armin’s pleas morphed into crying as his boots were ripped from his feet. He knew he was weak-how could he ever expect to win any fight? Especially against this man. Erwin was six foot two, his skin struggling to contain rippling muscle that made it child’s play to pin Armin’s wrists above his head.

Erwin’s free hand slashed through the rest of the boy’s belts, tossing the tattered straps to the floor. He could finally peel off Armin’s pants. “Let me go!” Armin sobbed as the remainder of his uniform dropped around his ankles. Couldn’t Erwin hear him?! Why was this happening? Did he do something wrong? Through blurry vision he saw the greed in the commander’s eyes as he stared at Armin’s boxers hungrily.

As Erwin’s fingers curled around his waistband, Armin let out his most ear-piercing shriek yet. “No, no, no! No-no-no-no-NO!” he screamed, contorting in disturbing shapes in an attempt to evade the man’s touch.

His underwear joined the mess of belts on the ground, and Erwin moaned as Armin’s privates were freed. “I’ve always wanted to see you naked. Come on cadet, aren’t you excited?” Erwin prodded, sounding rather disappointed.

Armin’s reply was jumbled nonsense, his voice jumping octaves in panic as he tried to cross his knees. Instead, his legs hugged against Erwin’s sides, making Erwin’s predatory grin glean brighter. “You’re talking too much when you should just shut up and enjoy it,” Erwin snapped, taking hold of Armin’s jaw, and crushed his lips roughly against the boy’s. Again, another shrill squeal burst from Armin as his eyes bulged, his entire body trembling. Erwin broke the kiss for a moment, growling, “Bite me again and after I’m done with you, you’ll leave this room in a body bag. Now open wide.”

Armin shook his head vigorously, clamping his teeth shut firmly. “Why do you have to be so difficult?” Erwin grumbled, plugging Armin’s nose. Armin squeaked and tried to turn away, squeezing his eyes shut. “Come on boy, don’t hold your breath,” Erwin muttered impatiently. When Armin finally gasped for much needed air, Erwin didn’t let him have it.

Armin squirmed relentlessly, his tears never ending as he yanked fruitlessly to free his arms. His body couldn’t stop shaking. This was a completely different kind of kiss. Erwin’s tongue chased Armin’s around his mouth, making him gag slightly as Erwin’s swirled around Armin’s and then sought after his throat. When Erwin pulled away again, he cocked an eyebrow, obviously amused. “You have quite the sensitive gag reflex,” he observed as Armin rolled his head to the side and spit repeatedly. “I’ll admit, I’m surprised,” Erwin announced. “I honestly thought I would have you throbbing by now.” He was so indifferent, so nonchalant, as if discussing the weather over a cup of coffee. “Obviously I was wrong. But don’t worry,” he leaned into Armin’s ear again, whispering, “everything about you turns me on.” With that, Erwin slowly dragged his tongue along Armin’s neck, causing another blood-curdling shriek.

“Eren! Mikasa! Please, make him stop!” Armin bawled pitifully, and the smile slunk from Erwin’s face.

“Here’s the thing about Eren; if you tell anyone about this, the Survey Corps may begin to consider him a threat. And threats need to be eliminated.” Armin let out a tiny gasp. “I’d be sure to make it a public execution. You wouldn’t want that to happen to your best friend, would you?” Erwin sneered, his voice as smooth as oil. Armin’s lower lip trembled as he shook his head no. “Good, because we still have a lot to do that we’re not going to talk about.”

“W…what?” Armin his hoarse voice almost inaudible. It was clear when he realized what Erwin meant, because his eyes grew even wider as he watched Erwin begin to unbuckle his own belt. “Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait, don’t do this; I’m begging you!” Armin’s voice cracked with every other word. “Haven’t you had enough?! I swear I won’t tell if you-if you just stop now!” Armin insisted hysterically, but Erwin only gave him a crooked grin and shook his head.

Armin could only let out a whimper as Erwin’s pants dropped, revealing his thick, pulsing member. Armin was hyperventilating so fast that he thought he might make himself pass out. It had to be at least eight inches long, and Armin had never seen a smile like the one that was on Erwin’s face now. It was cold, ruthless, and overpowered by lust.

“Your lips are so soft. I can’t wait to feel them around my cock,” Erwin jeered. “Now on your knees!” He took another handful of Armin’s hair and threw him against the unforgiving stone, forcing him upright by yanking on his locks.

Erwin had an iron grip on Armin’s head, and it kept him from being able to look away. He struggled to push away the man’s hips madly, but Erwin laughed again. It was humorless and exasperated. “Damn, stop crying already. You’re a soldier,” Erwin snapped, and Armin never even saw the slap coming. This scream, was sharp, startled, and ripe with pain. A hand-shaped welt immediately began to appear on his face, and Erwin used Armin’s yelp to drive his shaft into his mouth.

Armin instantly began gagging. His lips could barely wrap around the tip, and Erwin had never released Armin’s hair, forcing his dick further and further down. Armin couldn’t breathe, and it tasted awful. The more his tongue swerved to avoid it, the more Erwin groaned. He only got louder as the muscles in Armin’s throat constricted in a desperate attempt to keep him from going any deeper. Armin’s stomach spasmed, threatening to make him taste his breakfast a second time.

Erwin pulled out, only for a moment, to give Armin a chance to breathe. Armin fell to all fours, gulping down air like a fish returned to water. Then the seconds he received were over. Erwin pulled him back up to his knees and rammed his rock-hard rod back down Armin’s throat mercilessly. “Oh shit that’s good,” Erwin grunted. The vibrations from Armin’s sobs as he delivered the blowjob sloppily made Erwin groan in sheer ecstasy. 

He began thrusting back and forth, drool dribbling down Armin’s chin as he lost the struggle to contain it all. Erwin went faster and faster until he was pounding against Armin’s face, the noises escaping his lips absolutely inhuman. Armin could taste something mildly salty and he almost puked when he realized it was pre-cum. Why did this happen to him? Why couldn’t anyone have stayed behind? Why did others always have to come to his rescue?  
“Fuck, oh fuck I’m cumming,” he murmured huskily, and Armin began shoving against Erwin even more desperately. Anything but that. He had a minor understanding of what that meant, but Armin didn’t want to learn. “I want you to swallow it. All of it,” Erwin commanded, his grip pressing Armin’s face tightly against his balls.

Armin tried to make some sound of protest, but he was choked off as his mouth was flooded by the salty, sticky fluid that could only be semen. How were others able to do this? Erwin continued to shoot more and more, white streams of sperm joining the saliva dripping from his lips. Armin couldn’t do it. This had to be some sort of nightmare. That was right. He was sure to wake up any second now. This couldn’t be real. It couldn’t be true that he was suffocating on Erwin’s cum. His hero-turned-rapist. “Oh, ooooh fuck,” Erwin uttered a final groan, taking hold of the back of Armin’s neck and holding him against his manhood until every last blast tried to snake down his esophagus.

And then the moment arrived when Armin was released, and he was back on all fours, unable to wretch but again able to let loose mangled sobs. As he swayed to his feet, he reached for his boxers. Hands instantly wrapped around his throat. “What do you think you’re doing?” Erwin growled, and Armin froze.

“I-you-you’re done,” Armin whispered. His voice was fragile; haunted.

Erwin burst out laughing. “Oh that’s rich!” he howled. Armin glanced down in horror and realized that the man was already getting hard again.

With trembling hands, Armin slowly reached up and began to pry at Erwin’s fingers. But his grip remained tight around his neck. “P-p-please don’t kill me,” Armin whispered. “When I said I wouldn’t tell, I meant it. I don’t-I don’t want to die…”

“I won’t have to do anything if you just stop your whining. I admire your manners, but no number of ‘please’s will make me end this until I’ve gotten everything I want.” He turned Armin around and locked blue eyes to blue eyes. “And you’re going to give it to me.” Armin’s hyperventilation became audible as fresh tears began sprinting down his cheeks.

He tossed Armin back onto his desk, this time his gut against the wood but his ass high in the air. It didn’t matter how much he was threatened. Armin still scratched and kicked and punched whenever he got the chance, begging for any soul to find him. Beyond irritated, Erwin bound Armin’s legs together with his belt so that he couldn’t be kicked, and tied another around his chest to pin his arms to his sides. “Wait! Wait! You can’t! There’s no way you can fit-have mercy, I’m begging you!” Armin wailed. “I-” Erwin grumbled something under his breath and shoved a leather strap between Armin’s teeth, knotting it behind his head into a makeshift gag.

Armin was reduced to whimpering like an injured animal as he felt Erwin slowly spread his ass cheeks apart. Erwin nodded in satisfaction. “Has anyone ever told you you’ve got a nice ass?” Erwin asked coolly. Armin ignored him, twisting his arms against his bindings as he turned his head side to side, trying to shake the gag loose.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Erwin continued with a careless shrug. “Now comes the real fun.”

As Erwin closed in, Armin tried to ask, “What are you doing?!” But it only came out as a panicked, “Mm-mm-mm mmm-mm?!”

Another squeal as he felt the slick sensation of Erwin’s tongue along his asshole. He tried to wriggle off the desk, but Erwin took hold of Armin’s thighs in a crushing grasp. Whatever Erwin was supposed to be doing wasn’t working. It didn’t feel good at all. It felt strange and invasive and he could no longer even beg him to stop. Even more, that was disgusting. What was Erwin getting out of this? How long would this go on?

He never imagined that anyone would want to do something like this to him. But finally Erwin stopped, and Armin’s tears began to turn to droplets of relief. Until he felt a finger plunge in instead. His muffled shriek made Erwin smile. “Holy crap you’re tight. I knew I’d get to deflower you as a little virgin.” Erwin’s purr returned. What the hell did he expect?! He had a fifteen year old boy pinned beneath him!

Armin had no chance of escape, but he still tried to wrench free. “Don’t worry, boy. I know what I’m doing. I know just how to loosen you up. Besides, in a week or two, you’ll be able to sit down again.”

“Mm-mm. Mm-mm!” Armin tried, but Erwin only looked down upon him like a lion at a young gazelle. Several more licks, and a second finger was added.

“Calm down, you’re doing great,” Erwin assured him gruffly, but that did nothing to stop his crying. Erwin skipped from three to four fingers, and Armin was racked with pain. How could something like this hurt so much? Icy tendrils shot down his spine as Erwin moved his fingers. “See, you’re getting looser! I think you’re ready,” Erwin stated, and Armin writhed like a trapped snake. And then what Erwin said sunk in. He had to be joking. The huge mushroom head was throbbing fervently, and he couldn’t get Erwin to understand that he didn’t want this.

There was no way to stop him.

He felt the tip slowly press against his asshole and Armin almost shattered the windows with his screech. It was obvious that Erwin was trying to be at least a little gentle at first, but he couldn’t get it in. so Armin’s voice failed him when Erwin rammed into him. Armin went cross-eyed as the entire room began to spin. He had fallen and broken bones during training. He had been swiped off his horse by a titan. But nothing had ever hurt this much. Not like this. Not only did it feel like every nerve was on fire, but he could feel Erwin inside of him. He could feel every cruel thrust into him. Every shift. Every twist. Erwin huffed and snorted as he removed his hands from Armin’s waist and wrapped them back around Armin’s neck. With force that almost made Armin pass out, Erwin was able to slide all the way in, his ball sac slapping against Armin with each motion.

Blood began to leak around Erwin’s tool, and Armin’s sobs had sunk into silence. He was hardly conscious, and could no longer make any sound. His tears continued to fall, but his body had become limp. He was in too much pain to move; to fight back. It seemed like hours that Armin continued to be violated. It never got any easier to manage. So this was sex. Wasn’t it supposed to feel good? Everything he’d ever been told was pure lies. Rivers of scarlet began flowing down his legs. He was barely even capable of thought now. Only…Eren…Mikasa…please…

“I made the right choice with you,” Erwin moaned. “Here I come.” With one final vicious thrust, Erwin discharged directly into Armin. His semen mixing with the blood stung, but all Armin could do was take it. He didn’t make a sound, but it was Erwin’s loudest groan yet. Instead, Armin was taken over by extreme dizziness, and he felt almost completely numb. He could hardly feel the cum slide down his thighs, turning into a pink, bubbly liquid as the bodily fluids mixed with one another.

Erwin finally let go of Armin and the boy slumped to the side. He couldn’t tell what was worse: the fear or the pain? It hurt so much, but what if he wasn’t done? What if he had to go through that again? He was so scared of the amount of possibilities of what might happen to him now.

“You were fucking fantastic,” Erwin sighed with satisfaction, patting Armin on the head like a dog. Armin flinched for a moment, but the next thing he felt was Erwin unbuckling his belt from around his knees. Erwin’s indifference was astounding as he tucked his flaccid penis back into his briefs, zipped up his pants, and wrapped his belt back around them. “Thanks cadet, this was fun,” he jabbered on with shallow compliments as he untied Armin’s gag and freed his arms. “You’re free to leave anytime.” 

Armin’s breath came in short rasps as he sat up delicately. But when he tried to step off the desk, his legs crumpled beneath him like limp noodles. “Oops, seems I was a bit rough there,” Erwin laughed, and Armin looked up through traumatized eyes.

Instead, Armin had to crawl, slowly, carefully sliding his underwear back on, followed by his pants despite the fact they could no longer close. He bled though his white pants, and his shirt was unusable. He started to slip his boots back on and then broke down. How could he ever respect himself again? He felt so used…so worthless. How could he try to defeat titans when he couldn’t even protect himself from other humans? Maybe the world would be better off without someone like him, who could be so easily used. He was the weak link, with huge hand-shaped bruises around his neck and on his legs. He couldn’t figure out anyway to explain that. What would he tell the others while they were changing? He was hurt and confused and broken and his sobs rivaled screams.

Erwin straightened out his jacket, readjusted his bolo tie, and strolled out of the room.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Derek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182201) by [Kumikoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko)




End file.
